There is a continuing effort to reduce the cost, weight, and size of electrical generators, especially for applications where the generator is installed in remote locations or at heights or elevations. One example of an application where a cheaper, lighter, and/or smaller generator can have a significant advantage is in wind turbines, where the generator typically is installed on a tower.